jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Kiiyuko13/Wilcza Dolina
1. Wschodnia wojna. Drogę ucieczki odcinał stromy wąwóz. Nie dało by się zsunąć na sam dół ani skoczyć na drugą stronę. Trzy Wadery zostały odcięte. Wschodnie stado się zbliżało. Samica Alfa przyspieszyła biegu by jako pierwsza rozszarpać Kiiyuko. Dzielna Wadera rzuciła się do ataku. Dwie pozostałe skoczyły do wąwozu. Kiiyuko przydusiła do ziemi przywódczynię stada zachodniego i ostrzegła wojsko że jeśli się zbliżą, zabije Kris. Chcąc uciec, przywódczyni zawinęła ogon o łapę Kiiyuko i pociągnęła w przeciwną stronę przewracając Waderę. Moon i Sakura martwiąc się o tymczasową przywódczynię chciały wskoczyć lecz skała była zbyt stroma. Kiiyuko cudem wstała lecz już nie była wstanie zabić Kris. Skoczyła więc ze skały wiedząc, że stado wilków nie skoczy za nią w przepaść. Czekały na nią Moon i Sakura. Wadera zauważyła, że do stada zachodniego dołączył Arukaz. Zdziwiła się też gdy zobaczyła, że Stado Zachodnie odchodzi. Musimy się schronić Kiiyuko…-szepnęła Moon czując, że zaraz będzie padać.-zaraz będzie ulewa… Kilka małych kropel spadło im na nosy. To prawda! – Sakura wierzyła Moon, bo już kiedyś Wadera przepowiedziała pogodę. – nie możemy się narażać tylko dlatego, że zostałyśmy wygnane! Kiiyuko się zgodziła. Wszystkie trzy rozdzieliły się w poszukiwaniu bezpiecznego schronienia. ♥♥♥ Nagle przerażające wycie Sakury rozdarło powietrze. To Zachodnie Stado atakowało wilczycę. Moon i Kiiyuko gdy przybiegły na miejsce Sakura była już więźniem Kris, ale co dziwniejsze Arukaz nie pomagał Kris tylko Sakurze. Dwie Wadery przyglądały się całemu zajściu. Wkrótce przybiegła do nich Sakura wraz z Arukazem. Arukaz zaproponował wilczycom żeby dołączyły do Stada Zachodniego lecz te odmówiły. Basior wrócił do stada. Czekała na niego kara. Zaraz gdy dotarł usłyszał wiele wyzwisk i gróźb. Dlaczegoś ty to zrobił?!-ryknęła rozwścieczona Kris. Nie wiem…- skłamał Arukaz.- coś mnie zahipnotyzowało. - i niech mi to był ostatni raz, a teraz niech Bety i Gammy przygotują sprzęt oraz niech wyślą posłańca do Stada Północnego Księżyca - wypowiadamy wojnę! Arukaz dał za wygraną wrednej przywódczyni. Rozkaz dotarł bardzo szybko do Stada Północnego Księżyca. ♥♥♥ Gammy zacięcie pracowały nad ekwipunkiem Watahy. Nikt nie odkrył, że nieśmiertelność to zasługa rogu wodnego Jednorożca. Teraz dla całej Watahy było potrzebne mnóstwo prochu z rogów. W Wilczej Dolinie nie było wystarczająco dużo rogów. Vitanii szykowała magiczne amulety śmierci dla poległych, by przywrócić im życie lecz w innej postaci. Vitanii po przeliczeniu wszystkich wojowników stwierdziła, że sami nie dadzą rady więc w połowie przygotowań samica Alfa wysłała posłańca do Watahy Zielonego Amuletu, by pomogli w wojnie. Stado było zmęczone całodniową pracą lecz wojownicy nie odpoczywali tylko ćwiczyli do wojny. Wieści o wojnie dotarły nawet do Kiiyuko, która też zamierzała pomóc obu Watahom. Nie chciała litości od stada z którego ją wygnali tylko chciała pokazać Watasze Stada Zachodniego, że po jednym nie udanym starciu się nie podda. Sakura nie była pewna czy się uda, ale ostatecznie się zgodziła. Moon postąpiła podobnie. ♥♥♥ Akela Taka odebrał list od posłańca Watahy Północnego Księżyca. Zaczęła się walka z czasem. Do wojny został nie cały miesiąc, a Akela – przywódca stada nie miał dostatecznie silnych wojowników. Poślijcie posłańca do Watahy Siły i zawiadomcie Keit, że ma nam pomóc! – rozkaz Akeli przeraził wojowników. Wiadomo było, że Keit ma najsilniejsze stado i najwięcej wojowników, których nikt nie pokona, a najbardziej dołowała wieść, że od kilku lat są wrogami. Akela jednak spodziewał się w najbliższym czasie wojny i podpisał z Watahą sojusz. Rozszarpać ją na strzępy! – wył jeden z wojowników. – to zdrajczyni! Akela Taka popatrzył na biedną LadyX leżącą na kamiennym stole. Dwóch wojowników przytrzymywało Lukasa przed rzuceniem się na leżącą Waderę. O co ci chodzi Lukas? – pytała przestraszona LadyX. – nic nie zrobiłam! Lukas nie odpowiadał na żadne z jej pytań tylko szarpał się z więzów, którymi został przywiązany dla bezpieczeństwa rannej. LadyX – choć wojownicza i zadziorna bała się wkurzonego Lukasa, który powoli zaczął rozrywać liny. Nie bała się o siebie lecz o całą resztę stada, bo wiedziała, że jeśli on ją zaatakuje to ona przemieni się w demona i zniszczy Dolinę. O co chodzi Lukasie? – zapytał Akela powoli tracąc cierpliwość. – co takiego zrobiła LadyX? Wodzu, LadyX zdradziła stado wynosząc z naszej zbrojowni część fiolek z magicznym pyłem i zaniosła Wschodniej Watasze. – Lukas powiedział wszystko co widział. – umówiła się również z ich przywódczynią, że doniesie fiolek dla całego stada. Akela nie mógł uwierzyć w to co słyszy. Popatrzył na LadyX wyczekująco. Wadera wahała się lecz się przyznała. – tak, to ja wyniosłam fiolki, ale zakopałam je na „czarną godzinę”. Akela wysłał wilki tropiące na poszukiwanie fiolek których po przeszukaniu lasu nie znalazły. Akela podjął ciężką decyzję i ogłosił na spotkaniu Rady Wilków. Wygnamy LadyX. – ogłosił z ciężkim sercem. – lecz dopiero kiedy zrosną jej się rany. Cała Rada Wilków poparła decyzję, ale byli oni za natychmiastowym wygnaniem Wadery. Nagle Akeli przypomniała się Kiiyuko, Moon Star i Sakura, które wygnał kilka tygodni temu. Domyślał się, że trzy bohaterskie Wadery spotkały już wilki z Watahy Wschodniej i na pewno widziały Arukaza. ♥♥♥ Przyszedł dzień wojny. Wzmocniona Wataha Zachodniego Księżyca stała naprzeciw Watasze Wschodniej. Wataha Siły też się stawiła w pełnej zbroi. Rozpoczął się pojedynek. Jedyna LadyX przyglądała się z daleka, bo wiedziała, że nie zechcą jej pomocy. W Dolinie rozpętało się piekło gdy za siedzącą samotnie Waderą pojawiły się trzy znajome ze stada. Moon Star i Sakura na których czele stała Kiiyuko w postaci demona. Widać było, że utworzyły własną Watahę, a Kiiyuko przyjęła już Kasumi i kilka innych wojowniczek, bo miała na szyi róg morskiego konia pegazo-jednorożca. Tylko we trójkę przybyły na wojnę, pewnie by nie narażać reszty. LadyX dołączyła do grupy i na hasło wydane przez Kiiyuko wszystkie trzy zsunęły się w sam środek wojny w której poległo większość towarzyszy. Akela Taka został ciężko ranny i najprawdopodobniej skazany na śmierć gdyby nie LadyX. Wadera polała rany swego byłego przywódcy wodą z magicznego źródła i choć wiedziała, że to się dla niej źle skończy wypowiedziała magiczne słowa zanim Sakura i Kiiyuko zdążyły ją powstrzymać. Natomiast Akela Taka odzyskał przytomność jeszcze na oczach LadyX, która już leżała na ziemi w czarnej mgle. Akela podbiegł do wybawczyni lecz zobaczył tylko jej amulet wiszący na już przezroczystej szyi, który z czasem opadł na ziemię. Ostatnie co zobaczyła reszta stad to duch LadyX unoszący się nad polem bitwy, który oswabadzał dusze poległych, którzy jak za sprawą czarodziejskiej różdżki wracali do życia. Po LadyX został tylko amulet, który Akela schował w ziemi tworząc grób dla Wadery, który wojownicy obłożyli kamieniami i poświęcili wodą ze źródła, która zadziała dopiero podczas wielkiej wojny lub innego prawdziwego niebezpieczeństwa. Stada rozeszły się ze smutkiem modląc się do bóstw wilczych o przebaczenie dla LadyX i przewrócenie jej do świata żywych. 2. Cud. Po śmierci LadyX stad było pogrążone w żałobie. Nawet Wataha Wschodnia odwiedzała grób Wadery. Zaprzestano wszelkim wojnom i sporom. Wszystko dla LadyX. Tej nocy wielki uczony miał przybyć by przepowiedzieć co się stało teraz z Waderą. Czekano na niego do późna… lecz nie przybył. Każdy brał pod uwagę trudności drogi do Doliny. Po nie przespanej nocy i trudnym poranku wszyscy byli zmęczeni, ale nie przestawali pracować. Bety miały wolne tak jak Gamy, a wszystko dla tego, że każdy chciał pomóc w szukaniu uczonego, którego widziały Bety Watahy Wschodniej. Wilki z Doliny brały również pod uwagę, że dawni wrogowie mogą kłamać, ale jak się okazało to była jednak prawda. Wielki uczony ukazał się na horyzoncie razem z zachodem słońca. Stanął nad grobem LadyX, wymówił kilka niezrozumiałych słów po czym wykopał z ziemi amulet. Znów kilka słów i stało się coś niezrozumiałego dla pozostałych… Kiiyuko zabrała Moon i Sakure ze zbiegowiska i cicho wymknęły się do jaskini Akeli, który nie zauważył niespodziewanych gości. Wadery wślizgnęły się do ciemnego pomieszczenia pełnego fluorescencyjnych fiolek z glutowatą mazią. Każda prawie świeciła na zielono. Były też żółte, ale Kiiyuko szukała różowej. Jedyna Wadera wiedziała, że taka fiolka jest wśród zieleni i żółci. Dwie pozostałe pilnowały wejścia, gdy nagle skała uchyliła się i do środka weszła… sama Kris! A na szyi miała przewieszoną różową fiolkę. Musiała ją zabrać gdy Akela Taka był na polowaniu. Wadery ukryły się, a jednak nie do końca rozsądnie… Sakura i Moon wcisnęły się pod regały, a Kiiyuko wskoczyła na najwyższą półkę nie chcący strącając jedną z fiolek, która z trzaskiem rozbiła się o kamienną podłogę jaskini. Kris spojrzała w górę, ale Kiiyuko zdążyła się położyć i pozostać niezauważoną lecz mądra Alfa też wzniosła się w górę. Nie zauważyła jednak nic po za niebieską plamą, a potem wszystko zrobiło się czarne. To Moon rzuciła się na nią i tym samym sama się lekko pokaleczyła, ale wiedziała, że jedna z tych fiolek ją uzdrowi… tylko która?! Kiiyuko schowała najpierw nie przytomną Kris w jednej ze szaf zamykanej na kluczyk, a potem poszukała odpowiedniej fiolki. ♥♥♥ Tym czasem przy grobie LadyX tłum stał nieruchomo wpatrując się w szaro-czarno-niebiesko-różowo-czerwoną mgłę. Uczony w przeciwieństwie do tłumu nie był zdziwiony tylko spokojny tak jakby wiedział co się zaraz stanie. Mgła przybrała kształt ekranu i wzniosła się trochę wyżej. Czerwony punkt przybrał kształt wilka, a potem LadyX. Inne kolory zmieniły się w dwa diabły, które chciały pożreć Waderę lecz ta znikła. Mgła się rozproszyła. Każdy wilk był wystraszony, a zarazem czymś podekscytowany. Każdy był pewien, że Wadera jest w piekle, każdy oprócz uczonego, który wiedział co się zaraz stanie. We mgle, która pojawiła się niespodziewanie na wzgórzu niedaleko było można zobaczyć skrzydła i łapy. Mgła nie znikała choć ciało leżało na ziemi. Coś zaczęło się podnosić…. Z mgły wyleciał duch LadyX, któremu towarzyszyły wrony i konie z czarnych koszmarów przypominających piasek. Zdawało się, że gonią ducha Wadery lecz z chwilą gdy duch stanął na ziemi zniknęły. Wszyscy byli zdziwieni. Gdy skierowali wzrok na miejsce gdzie stał uczony zastali pustkę. Uczony zniknął. Teraz dopiero zrozumieli, że ów uczony był czarodziejem. 3. Spotkanie. Wszyscy przyzwyczaili się do obecności ducha w Dolinie. między wilkami krążyły plotki o uczonym. W końcu o nim zapomniano lecz coś zwróciło uwagę wszystkich. Z nieba leciał czarny deszcz! Wszyscy pochowali się w jaskiniach wiedząc, że zbliża się coś niedobrego. Nagle zza krzaka wyszła wilczyca – cała poraniona. Dwaj strażnicy zabrali ją do medyka Doliny – Kassana. Kassan patrzył rany i polał je magicznym płynem dzięki którym rany się zagoiły. Wyprowadził wilczycę z gabinetu i oddał pod opiekę strażników. Ci natomiast zaprowadzili nieznajomą do Akeli. C.D.N... Można ją również przeczytać na blogu moim i mojej przyjaciółki ♥ http://watahasrebrnegopolksiezyca.blogspot.com/ Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zawieszone